The Mark of Twilight
by Night-Echos
Summary: Two P.O.V. from two different "vampire" characters! Bella From Twilight And Zoey from Marked. IF they were to meet, would they meet at the House of Night - the vampyre school? Working on chapter 6 now....
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

**This is what I think may happen after ****Eclipse**** with Bella and Edward but also my version of the first book of the House of Night novel, ****Marked.**** I don't believe they will meet, Bella and Zoey, but we'll see. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Stephenie Meyer or PC Cast/Kristin Cast. **

Z.P.O.V. (Zoey)

Pain. That was the first thing I felt. Right there, on my temple, an impossible pain. It hurt….a lot. Then…with the pain on my forehead, I felt shocked. Because, on the 13th of August, I was just…Marked. I'm going to become a vampyre?!

B.P.O.V. (Bella – duh)

Fiery pain. That's what I first felt as Edward's cold lips pressed against my skin and bit me. It hurt…a lot. On this day, August, 13th, I was finally going to be with Edward for the rest of eternity. I'm going to become a vampire.

A/N: yeah really short…I know. But it's just the prologue too so yeah. I have chapter one made up already but I'm debating whether to have Zoey and Bella meet….what ya think?? R&R! also…it's my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Here's to chapter one! It's gonna be Bella's P.O.V. the whole time and, well, you'll see what's going on in the first sentence…sort of. It's earlier that day, 3:00 P.M. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Stephenie Meyer or PC Cast/Kristin Cast. **

B.P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm getting married to this….this Greek god! Who would've known? Me, Isabella Swan, the most ordinary, the most plain girl on this planet is marrying the most perfect guy ever.

Bella! Hold still!" Alice growled. I snapped out of my "trance" and realized I was fidgeting. Gawd, I don't think I can do this. I mean, walk down the aisle ON HEELS and a LONG DRESS! As Edward stated, I can't walk through open space without finding something to trip on. This was going to be interesting.

"Sorry Alice. Didn't know." Which was true. I made a sound between a gasp and a choke….I think. Either way, I made a weird sound when Alice yanked the strings on my dress…I thought she was supposed to help me not kill me.

"Jeez, Alice! Loosen up!"

"Got your attention though, didn't it?" She looked at me through the mirror and grinned. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, it did. But beside that, a little gentler, kay? Or I'll get cha when I'm like you…"

"Bring it on!" Alice stuck her tongue out and I did it back at her. Then Esme and Rosalie came in.

"Knock, Knock. May we come in?" Esme asked

"Of course. And maybe you can help me out here. Alice is trying to – oof!" Alice yanked again, taking the air out of my lungs. "Hey! See?!" I turned around to face Esme and Rosalie, trying to look angry. But I had a smile on my face so it didn't work.

Laughing, Esme took over for the rest while Alice and Rosalie prepared to torture me with make – up.

"Am I really that ugly where I need all that junk?" I asked as I eyed the make – up.

"Yup!" Rosalie Said.

"What?" I looked at her with a look of…worry? Whatever, I gave her a look. Rosalie and I were becoming friends. She's still not happy with my choice to become a vampire but beside that, we're getting along.

Rosalie laughed. "Just kidding. But we have to have all this just in case…it's for your benefit I guess."

That was when Alice picked up tweezers and gave me an evil look. I glared at her for a good two minutes….but then I had to blink. Just wait till the transformation is finished!!

A/N: wow…short again…looks longer on paper….sorry! But beside that…Next chapter is Zoey! Taken at the same time, 3:00P.M. Give her P.O.V. but then it'll be Bella's wedding. You'll see.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

**A/N: Bella and Zoey are going to be in different time zones….of a 9 hour difference. It's the only way it could work…I should have thought it through all the way. oh well…just pretend with me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Stephenie Meyer or PC Cast/Kristin Cast. **

Z.P.O.V. (6:00AM)

Waking up coughing is not the best way to start the day. That's all I do anymore…cough, cough, cough! Ugh. And I can't believe we have to attend school on a Saturday just because of testing that they didn't want to take time out for on a weekday. I mean, c'mon! Who would rather go in on a Saturday for five hours to take a stupid test than to just do it on a weekday and sleep in on Saturday?! Aw, hell. This sucks.

I quickly put on some jeans and a red top. I didn't feel like messing with my hair today so I'll let it go with a quick brush and put it up in a ponytail. But…I then saw myself in the mirror. AGH!! Now there's a sight to see….before I knew it, I had had a completely different wardrobe and my hair was…well…it stayed the same. No matter what I did to it, it didn't look any better. But how I ended up changing clothes….don't ask me. Taking one last glance at the mirror, coughing as usual, I headed out for school.

Now, I love my car. It's a cute Bug. And not just any Bug either. It's a robin's egg blue 1966 VW Bug and I wouldn't trade it for the world, that's how much I love it.

Getting into my Bug, I drove to Hell's Palace…a place people refer to as school. But if you ask me, school is just the code name. Broken Arrow's South Intermediate High School can be described as any other school: boring. But sadly, we all have to go, but that doesn't mean that everyone does. Personally, I just go along with it for friends, mainly Kayla, but I do try to keep my grades up. But whatever…

Parking next to my friend Kayla's car, I jumped out and prepared myself for her babbling.

"Hey Zoey! Still going hard on Heath? I swear  he didn't get that drunk at the party! I mean…he had, what, 4 – 6 beers and a few shots or whatever that's all. No big deal! You're going way to hard on him! And you know…"

I started to drown her out at that point. I just nodded and said things like "yeah" and "sure" absently. I didn't feel like hearing about my almost – boyfriend Heath. Coughing once again, I went inside the building and went for my locker with K – babbling all the way.

"Hello!! Zoey! Do you even hear me?"

"Yeah…sort of" Which was true I guess….i could hear her but to listen to her now is a different matter.

"Ugh…well anyways, as I as saying…"

Coughing like crazy, I only nodded. I don't know how much more I can take of this coughing and I also have to take that stupid test….which made me realize, "why am I at my locker?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, don't need anything except a pencil. Anyways…" Kayla and her mouth. Jeez.

Shutting my locker door, I went off to my testing room, coughing all the way there. Wow, today could really suck, and it had only begun.

B.P.O.V. (A/N: I don't know a thing about weddings so, sorry.)

It was just about time.

And after my lost of the battle of the tweezers, I was just about ready to go….i'm dressed and had my hair and make – up done but emotionally ready…just about. I'm just terrified of tripping on my dress, or worse, nothing. Or if I lost a shoe? What if something falls out of no where and hits me? With me, that could very well happen.

"Bella, Jasper says to calm down. I know for a fact that nothing wrong will happen….except that you will trip on your dress…" Alice explained.

"What?! Oh man…I knew it!" What can I say? I freaked…till Alice started laughing.

"Relax Bells! I'm just pulling your leg…"

She decided to use my one fear at the moment as a joke?! Jeez…we're gonna have to talk after this is over.

"Well! Time for me to leave! Ten minutes 'til you walk down that aisle with Carlisle and marry Edward!" Alice exclaimed as she practically danced over and kissed my cheek. I wonder is I'll be at least half as graceful as Alice.

"Do you really need to go? Now?"

Nervously, I hung on to her arm. Esme and Rose already left and Alice was my only hope…

"Well duh! I need to make sure everything is in place! Don't worry, Carlisle will be here in four minutes. He'll be with you for the remainder three…bye! Alice left me hanging.

So I wait….and wait…how long is four minutes?? What seemed like forever and a half, and I on edge of complete panic, Carlisle showed up at my door.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" Typical Carlisle. Such is expected from a doctor I suppose…

"Oh you know…the usual."

Chuckling, Carlisle took my arm. "Come now….it's time."

Who knew that four words could be so nerve – racking? Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

Walking to the beginning of the aisle, I watched as the flower girl, ring bearer, and my maids and maid of honor; Rose and Angela being my maids, Alice my maid of honor, walked down. Then the music changed and it was my turn. Everyone stood and stared, and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. What also seemed like forever, I walked down the aisle without incident. The whole time, my eyes were on Edward. Wow, he looked even more amazing in his tux. Finally, Carlisle left me with the best of wishes and handed me over to a smiling Edward.

(A/N: I just realized…what happened to Charlie?! Hmm…well, he, uh…mysteriously exploded along with Renee and Phil…for now anyways.)

Emmet chuckled and started the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

Today, I was wedded.

A/N: YAY! Wow…took forever for me to write this…sorry. I'll get chapter three up as soon as possible….but with school ending soon, I'm gonna be a little busy. But I shall get it up soon!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**A/N: I made up a random character for a friend of Kayla's and also someone will appear and disappear at my will. You'll see if you continue to read till the end. Which brings me to those who have been reading my slow - progressed story; I give a big THANK YOU! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Stephenie Meyer or PC Cast/Kristin Cast. **

**Z.P.O.V.**

Ugh. The testing is horrible and it's only half way over. We're having a break considering we've been in testing for two and a half hours! Coughing, I made my way to an empty table to just relax. I didn't feel like talking with anyone right now…oh look, here comes Kayla.

"Zoey! Oh my gosh! I can't believe we have to do this! It's only half way over and I'm already practically dead! I mean, look at my hands! Don't they care about our health? And the test questions are so stupid! I mean, who cares when trains will meet? It's so stupid! And you know what…"

K – Babble. Jeez. But she had a point. The test questions were really stupid, and how come the whole train question thing shows up? Oh well.

Kayla ended up bringing in more people, just what I wanted. But I guess it can't be helped, considering we're having break in the cafeteria. Sigh…I just hope Heath doesn't come.

"Hey Zoey! What's up?" asked the ever practical Sarah.

(A/N: Sarah nobody. She's explode after Zoey answers)

"Nothing…" cough. "Just thinking."

(Ka-boom goes Sarah! Heheh)

We started to talk much to my displeasure. Any other day, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I would enjoy it. But today I really wasn't in the mood. I wish I had chocolate chip cookies…

Just then, a girl known as Shanice comes up with a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Weird.

(A/N: Shanice is the one who will appear and disappear randomly…she no explode. Got it? Sorry for all the A/N)

"Hey, you guys want cookies?" Shanice asked as she put the tray on the table.

"Hell yeah!" What a miracle! But kind of creepy how it happened…

"Thanks NeeCee! I was just wanting some!" I stood up and gave her a hug. She just smiled and gave me a tight hug and walked away.

Chewing on cookies, I pondered what just happened. But I didn't get very far because it was time to go back to testing. Aw shit.

Walking back to my room of testing, guess who I end up bumping into? No other than Heath.

"Hey Zo! I just came in…You look great!"

"Thanks". Time for my get – a – way…..I ran.

Walking into testing room never felt better. Coughing, I got ready for the remainder of the test.

**B.P.O.V.**

The wedding was absolutely amazing. I didn't even trip! But the best part was…I married Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Now, we were at the after party…thing.

We were all at the Cullen's – which included me! – house to celebrate. Alice, as always, has out done herself. Decorations, lights flashing everywhere, everything was perfect.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked, bowing and with and offering hand towards me.

"Mr. Cullen, you should know that I can't dance." No way was I gonna make a fool of myself.

"But it is the bride and groom's first dance. The party can't start without us." He stared straight into my eyes and man…he was dazzling me!

"Then don't let it start." Was my remark but I took his hand and was lead to the dance floor with cheers around. When our song started – my lullaby – everyone hushed and stared. That was when the dancing started. I danced with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Eric, and of course Edward. Mostly Edward. But sometimes I would dance with the girls with little incidents.

Taking a break, I sat at my table and put my feet up. I have never danced that much and I was tired.

"Hey Bella, would you like some chocolate chip cookies?" Shanice asked. She was an outgoing girl, especially when it came to singing and dancing. That's how I even know her because she sat next to me once at an assembly and when music started, she would start to dance and sing in her seat. It was quite enjoyable.

"Yeah, I would thank you." I took a cookie and munched on it. Got to enjoy it, I won't have any more human food after tonight.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Shanice asked.

"Well…..No."

She gave me a shock and confused look. I laughed and said "I'm just kidding. This is the best!"

Shanice smiled and gave me a hug and walked off.

Still munching on the cookies, I watched as everyone danced and having a good time. I smiled and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Alice was there and instantly pulled me to my feet. She led me to the middle of the floor and to a chair…oh, it was time for that.

I sat obediently and waited. Edward appeared and sat at my feet. I blushed and he gave me that crooked smile that I adore. Usually, I would have to throw the bouquet of flowers first, right? Well, not this time. Edward goes first.

When he was finished taking it off, he threw it gently and Mike caught it. Huh.

Now my turn, the big throw. I took the roses and turned from the awaiting girls. Taking a deep breath for no reason, I let it out as I threw the bouquet over my head. Hoping it wouldn't destroy anything; I turned and watched as Angela caught it. We made eye contact and smiled big time. I wouldn't have it any other way.

The party continued till eleven, at least, that was when Emmett forced them out. How, I would not say…but it was quite funny. Fifteen minute till I was to be changed. And nothing left to do but wait….they're fast at cleaning up. Edward gave me his promise too, our little human experience.

"Thirteen minutes till Midnight, which means 13 minutes till your transformation begins. You sure about this?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive." I smiled and waited.

13, 12, 11, 10, 9…..

**Z.P.O.V.**

Testing was finally OVER! I am so glad that it's over. Now, to go home and get some sleep.

Going to my locker, I dropped my pencil and such in and turned to face Kayla. Of course she was babbling but I was paying attention to what was behind her. Him, a vampyre, and what was worse, he was a Tracker.

Then he decided to speak.

"Zoey Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your density awaits you at the House of Night!" He lifted a finger and pointed right at me….

(A/N: what he said came word for word from Marked, I cannot take credit.)

**B.P.O.V.**

Five minutes till I change. I was sitting in a chair in the center of the floor, every Cullen around. Sort of like at the party.

"You ready for this Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"There's no turning back." Rose stated

"Aw right! Another sister!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Everything will be alright sweetie." Esme said calmly.

"Bella –

I stood up and yelled before Alice could say more. "C'mon! I'm ready and I want this!" Everyone just looked at me and smiled, except for Rose but I understood why.

"Okay, it's time." Edward looked worried.

I sat back down and smiled at Edward, at everyone. I kissed my husband and prepared myself.

"I love you Bella, and I'm sorry" Edward said as he went to stand behind me.

"I love you too Edward."

Edward pressed his lips to my skin and bit…

**Z.P.O.V./B.P.O.V.**

Pain! Exploding pain….

A/N: SO? WHAT CHA THINK? SHANICE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND WE WERE TALKING ABOUT CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES WHEN I CAME TO VISIT. I WAS HYPER AND THINKING OF THE COOKIES ME AND MY DAD AND SIS WERE EATING ON THE 20 HOUR RIDE TO WHERE I USED TO LIVE. AND WE TALKED OF MY STORY AND I WAS CURRENTLY ON CHAPTER TWO AT THE TIME BUT A FEW WEEKS LATER WE STARTED TALKING AGAIN AND WELL...SHE WANTED COOKIES TO BE MENTIONED AND SO I DID...ALONG HAVING MY BFF SHOW UP 2! SO ANYWAYS...THE CHAPTERS WILL BE GETTING HARDER FOR ME I THINK AND I'M BEHIND IN SCHOOL A BIT SO IT MAY BE QUITE SOME TIME BEFORE I HAVE CHAPTER FOUR UP. SUGGESTIONS WIL BE HELPFUL!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooo sorry!! It's been quite some time huh? Just my computer crashed, I moved across the country, and I had writer's block. Ugh. So this is what I have…it's really short but I'll be adding more to either this chapter or just make a really, really long chapter five. We'll see…..SORRY! By the way…this part, the beginning anyways, was written before Breaking Dawn came out. So sorry if my change ain't good enough for ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stephenie Meyer or P.C. and Kristin Cast.**

**Z.P.O.V. ****Zoey is unconscious for a slight second. This is the only thing she manages before she awakens. **

WHAT?!

**B.P.O.V. ****Bella is currently unconscious due to the change. So it's her mind's P.O.V. really…kind of? Sort of? I don't know. **

Wow. They weren't kidding when they say it hurts. And here I thought I was special…oh well. Hmm…How long has it been? It hurts…

"Edward!!" Oh darn it!! Screaming would make Edward miserable! Got to keep….quiet….gah!!

"AHHH!!" I have no power in me.

It feels…like I'm on fire inside out. That's the best description for it…no true adjective for this except, well, painful.

But I'll endure. I want to be with Edward for the rest of my li – wait. That's not right. I want to be with Edward, okay? And I can't really complain really, being in Edward's arms and all.

Still…it hurts…has it been three days yet?

……How bout now?

……Now?

……uh, now?

……What happened to Shanice and where are her cookies?!

……Is it over now?

……Am I BEAUTIFUL now?

…..Now?

……Ah, I quit.

**Z.P.O.V.**

Oooooh….pretty colors! Wait a sec – huh?

Waking up to mixture of colors isn't a good sign is it? Oh wait…my eyes focused now. Who's that? Oh right…Kayla. How many times am I going to say "oh"? There! I said it again!

"Mph…" mmph? That's all I can say?

"Zoey? OhMyGosh! You…that is…you've been…here, take a look yourself." Kayla said as she handed a compact mirror from her purse and took a few steps back.

Well, might as well look.

And there, right on my forehead was an outline of a crescent moon.

"I've been…Marked."

At a later time

Well, Kayla has been encouraging. She told me to keep the mirror and ran off screaming. Yeah I love my loyal friends….

Pulling up into the driveway of my all so amazing house – okay not really but I thought I'll give it a shot – I had to think of a plan.

Petting Mr. Whiskers and laughing an evil laugh…opps. Wrong story. Ahem….

I looked in the mirror once more and thought it through.

I could apply make – up for some coverage and run to my room. That's good enough.

Afterwards, we find ourselves in Zoey's room, with an attempt successful.

I'm going to have to tell mom….step – loser will find out though. Well, anyone will once they see me. Ah this sucks!

Well, might as well get this over with!

**B.P.O.V. **

……How 'bout now?

Mental sigh….

**E.P.O.V. ****Edward's P.O.V.! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! OMG! Oh My Gosh! OMG! Oh – My- Freakin' – Gosh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! XD (haha)**

"It's okay Bella….shh, shh…"

Has it been three days yet?

A/N: and so the question is…do you like it so far? And should I continue here in this chapter or what? I know it was short…sorry!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: AHHHH!!!!! Been forever! Sorry! Writer's block!! I'll try to get something in now…because I still have it. . It may be extremely short…like, shorter than any other I wrote! Terrifying! Anyways….hope you'll accept what you get! I'm gonna try writing it now….I don't know where I'm going with it as of yet though. =/**

**I want to dedicate this short – if it may be – chapter to: Angelic – Baby X3, she kept me going the whole time and understood my blankness of writing. Haha love ya sista! And to all that reviewed!! It inspires me to keep writing! Any who reviews next will have it dedicated to them also. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Marked. Never will.**

**Previously ~ We were in Bella's mind and what she was thinking. Zoey was about to go in and face her mother and step – loser. **

**On ~ wards!**

**Z.P.O.V.**

Opening the front door ever so slowly, quietly, I was sure no one could have known I was entering. Then, RUN!! I ever so quickly ran up the stairs, my steps banging on the floor.

"Zoey?! That's you? What's going on?" How'd she know I was home? Huh…

"Yeah mom, it's me. Sorry, have a zit to attend to!" Well, that can be believable, right?

Slamming the bathroom door shut, hey, might as well play the part, I lean against the door and try to capture my breath. I take a glance of myself at the mirror, seeing the faded crescent mark on my forehead. That's one weird zit.

Ugh, what am I to do? Maybe mom will understand. Step – loser won't though. And she reports everything to him. So faithful to a non – blooded related member of the family. Nothing like me who came from her womb, share the same blood, and all. And can't count my so - called siblings in. They wouldn't be of any use, not that I see them much around anyways. Might as well face the music.

I walk down the steps, dreading every single movement my foot makes. This coughing doesn't help either….It's getting worse. I'll have to leave immediately.

"Mom…?" She's reading some book and doesn't even notice me. Great omen. New approach! Attack from the bottom! And when I say "bottom" I mean "younger". Time to use the word I haven't said since I was a kid.

"Mommy?" She looks up, success! She must have seen my worried expression because she seemed to have gone into the mother I knew before that new guy butted in.

"What is it hun? What's wrong?" She feels my forehead, big mistake. Her eyes widen and takes a step back.

"What have you done?!"

**B.P.O.V.**

Yup, still in pain. Nothing different. How long is forever? Because I think I just past that point and made a new time. Much, much longer. Ugh….wait, if we feel all this fire now, why are we ice cold as vampires? Does the heat come and takes all of the heat away? Hmm…interesting. Something to think about for the next…however long I have left. Another thing is why do evil villains have cats? White, fluffy cats and they pet them in a puffy chair? And the villain has a mustache. Hmm….

**Z.P.O.V. **

Huh? What did I do wrong? What did I DO? No way! I'm the –

"Zoey! What will the neighbors think? Your father?! Oh no…"

"Um…mom?" HE'S NOT MY FREAKIN DAD! "I didn't do anything! I wasn't the one at fault! I'm the victim!"

"I can't believe this…" I ran out on her. Forget it.

I went in my room, took a bag, and packed. Once I had what I needed, I slipped out the window. I know one place where I'll be accepted. Where I need to go, well, before the academy.

Grandma.

Told you it was short! But its something ain't it? Please review! And I think I'll be able to update again very soon! Since I got this part out of the way.


End file.
